Insane Gift
by mistressofbakura
Summary: Ever since Marik took over his mind Jou has been seeing abnormal things. Follows a old ghost tale that takes place in San Antonio A ghost has been following him, torturing him with vivid dreams, what does she want? What will happen? Possible JS
1. chapter 1

Mob: First, I will have to say that I dedicate this fic to all those little children who indeed lost their lives in San Antonio trying to move the stuck bus. Yes, this was a true story. It was so sad but it inspired me, and those little kids deserve a lot more and for that they should be known. I will not use their real names because it's the polite thing to do, if you do wish to find more about the Haunted Railroad then look it up on the web. It happened in San Antonio, Texas. Okay, so now you know. And my good friend Chel (a.k.a Escachick) is helping me write this. ^^  
  
THIS FIC FOLLOWS A TRUE STORY!!!  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Chapter 1, Prologue, Julie's POV  
  
Hello, I am one of children who lost their lives on the railroad on a field trip.  
  
We were supposed to go home that evening, however, everything went terribly wrong.  
  
We were crossing a railroad track when all of a sudden the bus got stuck.  
  
We spent hours trying to push it off, some of us stayed in the bus and some of us were outside pushing. We know we should have just walked.  
  
However, we regret that now.  
  
After hours of trying to remove the bus, little did we know a train was coming straight towards us: We couldn't hear the sirens, the loud whistle or the rumbling of the engine, until it was too late.  
  
The train hit the middle of the bus immediately killing the ones inside and making the bus curve in, smashing us who were outside and jamming us into the train. There were no survivors.  
  
We tried to escape, those of us who were still breathing, but we were jammed and shut in tight, and the bus wouldn't budge and the air pressure really didn't help either. We died immediately.  
  
We never said goodbye.  
  
My name is Julie. I was one of those kids who were killed that day. I remember waking up that morning, kissing my mom goodbye and walking to school, excited that I was going on a field trip and getting out of class for a day. But at that moment when I was thrown forward I cried. I cried for me, for the others who never said goodbye or even told their parents that they loved them. I never told mine that. I thought I would be going home that day, however, I was wrong.  
  
So wrong.  
  
The tale has been going on for years: many people drive up to the railroad at night with dust on their cars, and they get stuck on the track.  
  
We push the cars off the track before the train comes, although science says it otherwise.  
  
Scientists say that it has to do with gravity. If it had to do with gravity, then why the hell are there handprints on your cars!?  
  
We are real and we have a story to tell. I hope someone out there will listen, someone who is sensitive, cares a lot about others then he does about himself, is kind to all living creatures, sensitive in the inside but doesn't look it on the outside.  
  
It's hard to find those kinds of people who are actually familiar with the superstitious. If only we could find someone to let the world know about us, let everyone know we were once human beings, that we are not just ghosts....  
  
A very familiar amber-orbed young man was walking down the street wearing dead tight leather pants, a clingy turquoise blue muscle shirt, black platform boots with spiked wristbands. His eyes were outlined with eyeliner and his dandelion-blonde hair was streaked with turquoise.  
  
Many girls and guys whistled, made catcalls, and asked for his number.  
  
He ignored every single person.  
  
But then again, not that many people wear things like that on a normal basis.  
  
He continued making his way over to the Donut Shop, since he had eaten all the donuts Honda had in the kitchen, making him get angry and demand that he go buy more.  
  
Meanwhile, head scattered in the clouds, he walked past a familiar CEO.  
  
"Wait- was that Wheeler just now?" Kaiba looked out from the toy shop that Mokuba had dragged him to.  
  
Without thinking, Kaiba just walked out of the store with Mokuba still inside shopping, following Jou to Ra-knows-where.  
  
He figured that if Joey asked him why he was following him he'd just say that he didn't notice him and that he was going that way too. Simple, ne?  
  
"Kaiba." Joey stopped in his tracks, without even looking behind him.  
  
Kaiba froze. How did he know it was me following him!? "Don't follow me, unless you want to get hurt." Joey turned to face him, Sennen Eye manifesting on his forehead.  
  
"...That eye on your forehead..." the brunet was really getting confused.  
  
Joey smirked. "When the littler Ishtar boy took over my mind, a little bit of him was rooted within the recesses of my soul... just as a little bit of me was planted within his own..."  
  
"Okay, Wheeler... you're freaking me out, here... I suggest you drop your little act, before I go over there and choke it out of you." Kaiba clenched his fist.  
  
With a lightning fast movement, Kaiba found he was being held up three feet from the ground, a hand grasping painfully around his throat, nearly crushing his vocal chords.  
  
God damn!! What the fuck is going on with Wheeler!!?  
  
"Like I said, don't follow me, unless you want to get hurt. I have enough hell to go through without you stalking me." Joey released him from his grasp, and dropped him to the ground. ".Child." he grinned maniacally.  
  
Joey proceeded to walk away, and he felt a disturbance in the alignment pass through his skull. He reached behind and caught a punch that Kaiba had sent towards him, grasping onto his hand.  
  
"What do you want from me, Kaiba?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to know what the hell you are. You can't possibly be human." Kaiba yanked his fist away from Joey's harsh grip.  
  
"I'm perfectly human. Just a little... what's the word..." Joey tapped a finger on his chin. "Ah that's it..." his eyes flashed manically.  
  
"...insane..."  
  
Kaiba was about 12 seconds away from calling the Domino Asylum on his cellular, and having the men in the white coats cart Joey off to the Happy Home.  
  
"But then again, you'd be insane if you could see things that others only see in their nightmares." Joey smiled. He walked seductively closer and closer up to the CEO.  
  
"What do you see in your nightmares, Seto?" Joey leaned his face in closer to Kaiba's, their lips centimeters from touching the others.  
  
"......" Kaiba could only stare at the fiery amber orbs that bore into his mind.  
  
"...You're crazy." he finally spoke, but in a low whisper.  
  
"Aren't we all a little crazy, though?" Katsuya brushed his lips lightly against his.  
  
"Hai... I guess so..." Kaiba muttered out incoherently, still recovering from the initial shock of nearly being kissed by the boy in front of him.  
  
"I think I'll be heading of to my current destination. don't follow me. Go back to Mokuba." Jou turned around and walked off with a flourish.  
  
"Now THAT was dramatic." Joey thought, a goofy grin plastering his features. He reached into the pocket of his leather pants, and took out the Sennen Tauk, tossing it up and down.  
  
"What a FREAK." Kaiba shook his head, and walked back down to the toy store, knowing that he was going to get chewed out by Mokuba for leaving him there by himself.  
  
Joey opened his eyes, and looked down at his dragon pentagram. He had just gotten finished with a banishing spell.  
  
Lately, as a result from the effects of being under the Sennen Rod, he had been seeing and hearing things that others could not.  
  
Namely the dead, for one thing.  
  
He looked at his dream catcher.  
  
"You're here to protect me from such things, and you better do your job, or else." he hissed at it.  
  
He looked out the window once more, and blew out the candles surrounding the small circle of dust he had spread around to form a six-pointed star.  
  
Enveloped in the darkness, Joey headed over to his futon, and lay down, looking at the ceiling for a bit, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Railroad tracks.  
  
Joey looked around a bit, before staring at the hot sun. This looks like. Texas. He stepped on the railroad tracks and began walking on the railing for a bit.  
  
What's that noise??  
  
He turned around, and to his horror, a train was headed right for him!!  
  
OH GOD!!  
  
Turning around, he fled as fast as he could, but try as he might, the train just kept on going faster. He screamed as he was run over, blood pouring over his vision.  
  
Joey woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Oh my Gods. that felt. so real." he panted, and looked around. He felt something warm on his shoulder, and on the side of his face. Getting off the futon, he ran up to his mirror, and his reflection stared back him in shock. Blood was pouring from a large cut on his skull, and his shoulder was also covered in crimson.  
  
"Gods, what is happening!?" 


	2. chapter 2

"Honda- that dream really creeped me out- do you think it would actually happen?" Jou frowned, he was sitting backwards in a chair. Honda was busy writing a letter to his parents but was also listening to the blonde. "Do you think it was a premonition? Maybe I should do a banishing spell or protection spell..."  
  
Honda raised his head, "Jou- I know your my bud but I'm going to say this one more time, I'm not involved with Wicca and choose not to be."  
  
Jou raised his brow, "What's wrong with Wicca?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't think I should get involved." Honda said, not looking up from the table. Jou moaned. What a great help his friend was! Not even giving him reassurance- nothing. He practically insulted his religion. Jou stood up and walked out the door, slamming it back closed, Honda looked up.  
  
Jou stormed out into the streets not caring if he got hit or not, he had to go talk to Marik. Quietly and swiftly he ran to the Ishtar residence and knocked on the door, the door opened immediately. Marik stuck his head out the door, "I've been expecting you." And with that he opened the door and let Jou in, the two sat at a table covered with a dark purple cloth and a crystal ball sitting in the middle. "I sense you fear, Wheeler."  
  
"...then I assume you know why I'm here."  
  
"Yes. Your dreams scare you... but I'm also picking something else up. Dare to let the cards speak for you?" Jou nodded, Marik slipped a deck of tarot cards out from his Rare Hunters' sleeve. He removed them from the carboard box and shuffled them, then took out a certain number of cards. "Hmm... They are all set. Let's see what the first card says."  
  
DEATH  
  
When Marik had revealed the one that said death, both boys gasped. Marik spread his senses to feel what Jou was thinking but all he got was static. 'There has to be something in his mind- it can't just be empty...- Ra- wha- what's that?!!' Suddenly the static cleared up and he saw a picture of Anzu smiling then a loud noise. Within an instant, Jou's mind subconsciously kicked Marik out.  
  
"Marik? You okay? You spaced out..."  
  
"Jou- what secrets are you keeping from us?...... there's something odd about you," Jou looked down, unsure of how to explain this certain 'gift' that he had that no one else had. What was he supposed to say? I see dead people? That sounded too dramatic.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Why are you so afraid of death? Is something after you? Someone? There's something about you that is different from all the other people in this world. Why is that?"  
  
"I don't- I don't know, okay?"  
  
"That's not a good enough answer Jou! What is it about you that your inner conscience knows but you don't!?" Marik slammed his fist on the table, Jou got the message.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I CARE!!? IT'S YOUR FAULT, ANYWAYS!! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!!!" Jou screamed, grabbing at his hair, tears streaming down his face. Marik stepped back, offended but not exactly hurt. No. It took much more then that to break his stone cold feelings. He ignored this statement.  
  
"TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHAT DID I TURN YOU INTO!?"  
  
"Because of you I will never be the same! Some how, some way, you gave me a gift that I never wanted in the first place. I see what people dare dream of, the dead want me dead, I'm a walking hazard! And it's all YOUR fault."  
  
Marik closed his eyes, letting this sink through. "You're telling me that you can communicate with the dead?"  
  
"No. What I'm telling you is that I can see ghosts, dimwit. And no, I can't speak with the dead, I don't know how and don't really care. They can keep sending messages but I will not respond." Jou crossed his arms, Marik walked out of the room. Minutes later he came out with a mysterious board and a planchette. His eyes widend when he read the title.  
  
"O-u-i-j-a....ouija....GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Stop it Jou. The dead obviously wants to give you a message and you have to act now before it drives you insane."  
  
"No! No! I will not play it! You can't make me!" Jou yelled, again grabbing at his hair, this time he stood and ran towards the door. Marik raised an arm out and 'mysteriously' made the lock turn. They were both locked inside the house. Jou turned to face him. "Stop! I don't want to talk to them! I don't care! They're dead, I'm alive, that's all that matters- let me go!"  
  
"You sure about that? Because they will bever leave you alone. It'll drive you crazy. They'll never stop, they'll drive you to your limits. Then- what if someone get's hurt? It's going to be your fault. When's the time your going to act? The day you find your sister dead?"  
  
Jou stared at the ground, the shadows of his bangs covering his amber eyes. "Fine. I'll play your stupid game." Jou sat down next to Marik and the two prepared to play.  
  
"I will go first." They placed their hands on the planchette, waiting for any sign of movement. Finally Marik decided to ask a question. "What is your name?"  
  
...................................J-U-L-I- E...............................................  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here."  
  
"Before you leave, keep in mind, don't piss Tea off or anyone else."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Your inner conscience knows... Jou, will you come to our circle tonight?" Marik asked, Jou froze then nodded. "What for?"  
  
"To get rid of these feelings. It's not healthy, ask the goddess for help."  
  
"Maybe." Jou opened the door and left. He decided to pay Yugi and Yami a visit. He knocked on he gameshop door and entered seeing that no one was in the shop.  
  
~No one is here~  
  
'What was that? A voice? Oh god, I really am going crazy!"  
  
~Leave~  
  
Jou spun around when he heard rattling keys on the side of the door which he had came in from. The door swung open, two tricolored blondes stepped in. "Jou?" Yami mumbled.  
  
"How'd you get in here? The door was locked..." Yugi said, placing a bag of groceries on the counter, Jou looked at his hands.  
  
"The door- was unlocked."  
  
"No- we locked it, we checked several times." Yami cut in.  
  
"Are you sure?" Both nodded, he turned pale. Yugi sat Jou down on a chair and felt his forehead, it was normal. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jou, you're lying to me. Is it your homelife? Magick? What's wrong?" Jou stared down at his closed fists. "It's really kind of difficult to answer that, Yugi."  
  
"Answer the best you can."  
  
Jou shrugged, "I guess it'd have to be Magick."  
  
Yugi smiled and patted Jou's knee, "Ah. Now that's something I can help you with! Well then, what's it about?" Yami listened to his hikari talk to Jou while putting the groceries away. "Premonitions."  
  
"Uh- oh...not good," Yugi mumbled, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Is there anything you can do to help me? Yugi kept mumbling things out for minutes until he figured something out, he nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh. -I think...a potion."  
  
"Potion?"  
  
"Yah, it's supposed to let you sleep better. A sleeping potion." Jou smiled at this idea, he could use a good nights sleep, and ever since Marik took over his mind he's been having nightmares. He prayed that they would stop. He tried everything he knew, spells, barriers, etc. but why hadn't he thought about potions? "I can brew it right now, if you don't mind knocking out here for the night."  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fine. Sure." Jou said, totally forgetting Marik's circle invitation.  
  
"Okay then!" Yugi snapped his fingers, "Yami! Get the things we need for the sleep potion!"  
  
Yami made a long heavy sigh, "Yes Aibou." Then began rummaging through the pantry looking for special items. Jou watched Yami and Yugi's unnatural speed, feeling useless for not offering to help. Within no time they were making the potion and finishing it. Jou looked around the gameshop, it had really changed. It used to be filled with old games but they were now replaced with Duel Monsters.  
  
F is for fires that burn down the whole town- U is for Uranium- bombs, N is for no survivors! WHEN YOURE HAVING FUN!" Yugi yelled out from the kitchen, his grandpa said he watched too many cartoons, Jou was starting to believe him. He turned around to see a model of a train.  
  
'This-' He looked at the object next to it, a bus model. 'What the-' He muttered when somehow, he heard a train running on railroad tracks, he looked at the model of the bus, it's headlights were on. Then, it fell off the shelf and shattered into tiny pieces. Jou froze with horror.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Jou quickly turned his head to see Yugi.  
  
"The potions ready." Jou gave a weak smile, Yugi walked back into the kitchen. Yami came into the gameshop area with the potion in one hand and a broom in the other, he handed Jou the drink and walked to the shattered pieces of the bus.  
  
"Whoa.what did you do?"  
  
"I-I don't- It just fell."  
  
"By itself?" Jou nodded, Yami began to sweep the mess when he noticed that the blonde was staring at the glass of creamy (*shudder*) liquid. "Drink. That's what it's for." Jou glanced up at him. "I promise we didn't use poison or any other liquids, it's made up of herbs and smashed fruit. Trust us,"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"After you drink it, you'll knock out."  
  
"If I do anything- or even flinch outside here in the real world promise me you'll wake me up."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"Alright then," Jou held the glass to his face, forcing the foul smelling liquid down his throat. He smiled, gave a peace sign (typical Jou), and passed out, Yami catching him. He placed Jou on the couch in the living room, turning on the TV. "Ooh! Cooking Station! I love this channel!"  
  
'GAH! SOMEONE WAKE ME UP! YAMI YOU STUPID LYING BASTARD!" Jou screamed as he was once again being chased by the train. 'What is it with this!? What's this dream telling me!? SOMEONE WAKE ME UP DAMMIT! I'm going to die! SOMEONE HELP ME!'  
  
~Left~  
  
'Huh-' Jou turned ans saw a girl hiding behind a tree. He couldn't exactly make out the details but she looked ghostly white with pale-almost silver- long blonde hair. She was wearing a gloomy light pink dress with a brown belt wrapped around her waist, wearing long school girl socks with pink shoes. Around her neck were long necklaces of white pearls. Suddenly she turned serious before screaming.  
  
~Watch out!~  
  
'What!? GAH-' Jou tripped, the train quickly ran over his body, blood gushing everywhere.  
  
"GAH!" Jou sat up, he looked around for Yami, he spotted him in the game shop. Swiftly, he got up and ran to him, "You said you'd wake me up~ Why'd you lie to me dammit!?"  
  
"Jou-"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Jou-"  
  
"It's too late now!"  
  
"Jou! L-look." Yami pointed to a mirror, Jou turned an shrieked. "What the hell!?!!" His clothes were soaked with dripping blood, his arms were badly bruised and slit. He looked like he had came out of a Freddy Creguar movie. Standing behind him was the pale white-ish girl, smiling a taunting smile.  
  
~You will find an end in America~  
  
"What do you mean? Jou- what does she mean by that?" Jou went silent.  
  
~Julie~  
  
~Texas~  
  
~Go now~  
  
'To put an end to this nightmare. I know what I must do. I have no other options. I will find the answer- the end, in America.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
